vida de ash despues de ser entrenador pokémon
by SHINIGAMI HITLER
Summary: leanlo


****

Vida de Ash despues de ser entrenador pokémon

Era una hermosa mañana de sabado en el pueblo paleta los pigdey canataban,el aire estaba tibio,el pasto olia fresco...todo era perfecto.

Yugi: zzzzz...oye ash que dia es hoy?(pregunto con parpados negros de el sueño)

Ash: sabado (dijo el chico con voz soñlienta)zzzzz

Yugi:Que es esto¿botella de licor?,¿colillas de cigarros de marihuana?¡oh no,EL ROMPECABEZAS SE VOLVIO A APODERAR DE MI!

Yu-gi-oh!:que siga la fiesta

Yugi: oye,shhhhhhhh...vas a despertar a ash!

Yu-gi.oh!: obligame a callarme maricon

Yugi: si mi abuelo estuviera aquí me diria como deshacerme de ti.

Yu-gi-oh:hey te escuche,... acaso quieres que te patee el trasero

Ash:quieres callarte quiero dormir!,pikachu impactrueno!

Pikachu:piiiiiikaaaaaaaaachuuuuuu

-en lo que pikachu lanzo su brutal ataque contra Yu-gi.oh! este volvio a ser yugi-

Yugi:¡agh!,oye por que hiciste eso...ouch!

Ash:yugi,brother,eres un esquizofrenico

Yugi:no lo soy es solo que no puedo controlar el espiritu del rompecabezas del milenium

Ash:aja....y yo soy el maestro yoda

Yugi:enserio?!

Yu-gi-oh: no captas el sarcasmo idiota!

Ash: je je...me agrada el otro sujeto

Yu-gi-oh: ya que te agrado me...prestas algo de dinero

Ash: no mas alcohol

Yu-gi-oh!: oh vamos ash!! yo te lo pagaré...

Ash: siempre dices eso y despues vuelves a ser yugi para decirme**no recuerdo decirte eso**eres un maldito esquizo...

-ash no pudo terminar su frase cuando se escucho la voz de la señora ketchum anunciando el desayuno-

Sra. Ketchum:muy bien ash termina ya tu desyuno tienes que ir a trabajar

Ash:esta bien mama pero espero que nadie se los gaste en alcohol! Verdad primo yugi?(dijo ash pellizcandolo)

Yugi:ouch!...siii ash

-ash se encamino a ciudad verde gary lo estaba esperando en la puerta del gimnasio por supuesto creo que ya suponen cual es el trabajo del entrenador ash en este gimnasio el es el es..................................................................el conserje-

Gary:oye ash llegas 30 min tarde

Ash:lo siento

Gary:no importa lo descontare de tu paga...

Ash:Que!

Gary:y no te iras hasta que limpies bien el suelo

Ash:hijo de p...

Gary:que djiste ketchum?!

Ash:nada nada

-cuando gary se alejo el joven ash completo su palabra que terminaba con **a**-

Gary: ah si casi lo olvido hoy en mi duelo hubo mucho polvo asi que limpialo antes de que te vayas

Ash:gary...son las 10:00pm.

Gary:no te prgunte la hora ahora limpia

Ash:semejante pen..............jo

-a la mañana siguiente...-

Yugi:ire a dar una vuelta en el parque no quieres ir ash

Ash:bueno...a mi y a pikachu no nos caeria mal una vuelta

Pikachu:pika!

-estaban saliendo de la casa cuando un enorme arcanine se le abalanzo a ash-

Ash:oye gary creo que tu arcanine se salio otra vez

Gary:no,yo lo solte...jajajajajaja perdedor

Yugi:quien se cree

Gary:oye ketchum acaso tu primo el esquizofrenico me va a detener

Yu-gi-oh:oblivio...

-no pudo terminar el conjuro de **oblivion** por que ash se le abalanzo-

Yu-gi-oh!:oye vas a dejar que ese idiota te intimide

Ash:ese idiota es mi jefe

Yugi:(volviendo a la normalidad)ash crei que tu habias dicho que ibas a vencer a gary

Ash:es una larga historia yo todavia era entrenador pokemon habia vecido a gary en la elite despues que yo era el master de la elite gary me derroto,mi derrota no fue por mi perdida de experiencia...fue...fue por que perdi la confianza en mis pokemon y ahora trabajo para ese idiota desde ese dia decidi que no era digno de ser entranador pokemon...han pasa 7 años desde ese dia.

-de repente una voz familiar para ash aparecio de la nada-

voz:oye te vas a rendir asi como asi,yo vi cuando yugi perdio contra caiba y no actuo tan inmaduro

Ash:quien anda alli?

-el misterioso sujeto salio del arbusto y el primero en reconocerlo fue yugi-

Yugi:Joey...joey wheeler eres tu

Joey:asi es, y ningun familiar de yugi es un perdedor!

-otra voz familiar aparecio del arbusto-

Brock:el tiene razon ash

Pikachu:pikappi(ellos tienen razon ash)

-aparecio tea-

Tea:si ash sabemos que tienes el suficiente corazon para derrotar a gary oak

Misty:hola chicos

Ash:(en su mente)tuvo que venir ella tambien de donde tengo tantos amigos solo falta richie,tracey y tom

-dejo de pensar esto cuando los sujetos mencionados aparecieron en un bus que decia "convención de amigos de ash"-

Ash:oh ya entiendo

Todos:te vamos a apoyar ash

-ash con pasos decididos se encamino al gimnasio de ciudad verde-

Yu-gi-oh:ash amigo si ganas te prometo que no comprare alcohol y drogas,ycumplire con mas razon mi promesa si me presentas a esa sexy pelirroja

Misty: CALLATE!(SACO UN GARROTE DE LA NADA Y GOLPEA A YUGI EN LA CABEZA)

Ash:lo siento yugi

Yugi: oye ash

Ash: que?

Yugi: toma esta carta espero que te de suerte

-yugi entrego su carta mas valiosa a ash no era una carta de poker por supuesto era el mago oscuro-

Ash: gracias,...oigan misty,brock

Ambos:si ash

Ash: cuando me enfrente a gary se dieron cuenta de que antes de que sacara mis pokemon de mis pokebolas ya sabia cuales eran?

Brock: a que te refieres

Ash: a que ultimamente a estado peinandose de una manera extraña

Misty: de que manera?

Ash: como ese tal Trowa Barton...ya saben...tapando su ojo derecho,y...desde que se peina asi nunca a perdido una batalla

Yu-gi-oh: esperen!

Ash: que pasa yugi?

Yu-gi-oh:el puede estar usando el ojo del milenium

Tracey:el ,que cosa...

Yu-gi-oh:por ese articulo casi me vence en el reino de los duelos pegsaus pero...como habra caido en manos de gary...

Continuara...


End file.
